Kind of big fun
by Spag Demon
Summary: "Definitivamente debes aprender a divertirte, Pino". SemiAU [BillDip] TwoShot••


"**Kind of big fun**"

.

.

.

.

Luces, y sombras. El chico de 16 años parado en medio solo veía a la gente pasar con partes de su escenario, pelucas mal puestas, y repasando diálogos a último minuto.

Afuera, estaba el fresco aire de noviembre, tirando las últimas hojas de los árboles.

Mientras, el supervisaba que todo estuviera listo leyendo su tablero.

"_Bien, todo esta saliendo bi-"_

—¡Dipper, no encuentro mi vestuario!—gritó Pacífica.

El nombrado contó hasta el diez en su mente y se encaminó hacia ella.

_"Okay, se puede solucionar, todo estará..."_

—Ah, hermano de Mabel, Alexander dice que se siente mal, ¿deberiamos hacer algo o...? Oh, olvídalo, ya vomito...

_"Ahhh...¿en que iba? ah si, todo va a estar bie-"_

—¡Pines, falta una hora para salir al escenario y apenas han empezado en maquillaje! — Dipper rápidamente volteó a ver al maestro de teatro cuando se quejó.

—¡Perdón señor, lo estamos solucionando!

_"Bien, bien, todo está bien, solo cuenta hasta diez..."_

—¡DIPPER, ALEXANDER VOMITÓ SOBRE MI VESTUARIO!

"_¡Oh por dios, nada está bien!"_

Viendo todos estos problemas, el castaño decidió subirse a una silla para que su voz sobresaliera.

—¡Chicos todos presten atención, todo está bien! ¡Todo va a salir bien, solo mantengan la calma! —volteó hacia donde estaba el muchacho vomitando—Glenda, lleva a Alexander a la enfermería y haz que lo inyecten o lo que sea, pero que sea rápido.

—¡Entendido, Dipper! —dijo la chica arrastrando al moreno.

—¡Candy, ve con Pacífica a quitar el vomito de la falda de vestuario a las duchas!

—¡Si, señor!— gritó mientras se iba con la rubia que le daba claras instrucciones de como tenía que quitar la mancha, por que claramente ella no iba a tocar eso.

—Y amm...—Dipper empezó a buscar entre la multitud a alguien que no estuviera ocupado y que ayudara a Mabel y a los otros dos chicos con el maquillaje, pero solo encontró al conserje de esa escuela viéndolo— ¡tú, conserje extraño!

—Mi nombre es Toby, jovencito.

—Ajá si, ¿has maquillado a alguien alguna vez?

—Por supuesto—habló mientras ponía una extraña mueca esperanzada— el sueño de Toby era ser un gran maquillista de Broadway...

—¿Está bien?—dijo el Pines, sin saber muy bien como responder a eso— pues ayuda a Mabel —le señalo el rincón donde estaba ella— a acabar de arreglar a todos.

—¡Será un placer!—exclamó corriendo emocionado—¡no los defraudaré!

—Como sea, solo hazlo—murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Toby, Dipper mientras se bajaba de la pequeña silla, ya algo estresado por todos los problemas que se presentaban a cada minuto.

Y es que organizar una obra con gran parte de los estudiantes de su actual escuela, era demasiado complicado, aún más ahora que se trataba de un concurso donde irían escuelas de pueblos cercanos. Se supone que ellos la tendrían fácil estando familiarizados con el lugar, pero la verdad todo era un desastre.

_"Ahora_ _si, nada_ _más puede salir mal, he_ _solucionado_ _todos los problemas..."_

—Eh, Dipper—se acercó una animada pelirroja— cuando nos encargaste la escenografía del bosque, ¿teníamos que poner árboles de cartón o de verdad?

Dipper solo pudo golpearse la cara con su palma, ya temiendo lo que iba a escuchar.

—Wendy—suscitó mientras retiraba lentamente su mano abierta.—Dime que no talaste árboles para ponerlos a media escena...

—Los chicos y yo creímos que se vería más cool...

—¡Confíe en que tendrías todo listo!

—¡Y lo estaba! Pero hubo un incidente con el chico del fuego...

—Nuestra obra no tiene chico del fuego—dijo Dipper con un tono de voz cansado.—No me digas que ya no tenemos árboles...

—Bueno, como sea, aún puedo talar algunos super rápido —alargó la u en super— ¡y los chicos lo traeremos antes de que te des cuenta!— todo ésto dicho con una gran sonrisa.

—Wendy.

—¿Si?

—Por favor vete.

—Seee, supuse, que no te agradaría la noticia, ¡vuelvo enseguida, viejo!— tuvo que gritar, ya que fue corriendo hacia la puerta, no queriendo ver la mala reacción del Pines.

Así que la chica ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar a Dipper cuando empezó a gritar preso del pánico. Aunque con todo ese bullicio, solo Mabel pudo tomar en cuenta a su hermano e ir en su dirección.

—¡Oye Dip ya cálmate!—le dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

—¿Que me calme? ¿¡QUE ME CALME?! ¡TODA MI ESTÚPIDA CALIFICACIÓN DEPENDE DE ESTO!

—Oh por favor, el profesor solo dice eso para asustarnos, no se supone que esto sea para estresarse, se supone que esto es para divertirnos y conocer nuevas personas.

—Mabel, sin ofender, tú solo maquillas, yo tengo que planear y solucionar todo si algo sale mal.

—¡Hey, yo escribí la obra!

Los dos se vieron un breve momento en silencio antes de que Dipper contestará.

—...es un leñador que se enamora de un hada princesa...

—Y no sabes las ganas que tuve de ser la princesa para besar a Alexander...—suspiró Mabel mientras ponía ojos de enamorada, pensando en el chico que hacía cinco minutos estaba vomitando— pero como sea, tienes que aprender a relajarte, hermanooo, disfrutar el momento...

—Te juntas mucho con Soos.

—Tu también— habló mientras le arrebataba el tablero.

—¡Hey! ¿que haces?

—Librándote, ve afuera a respirar aire fresco— antes de que Dipper pudiera replicar, Mabel le puso un dedo en la boca.— y no me digas nada, yo quedaré a cargo de todo, de cualquier modo Toby ya se está haciendo cargo él solo del maquillaje.

—Pero Mab...

—¡Te dije que no hablaras! Me tomaré esto con seriedad. Descuida, bro. Tu sal, sal ahora.

—Bien— se resignó Dipper y avanzó a la puerta que daba al exterior—confío en ti Mabel, pero si algo sale mal llámame por los radios.

—Nada saldrá mal, largo.— Mabel se despidió, y cuando por fin vió salir a su mellizo por la puerta, se dirigió hacia Glenda, que acababa de llegar cargando a Alexander—¡Glenda, dime que aún tenemos sacos de brillos!

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Esto se va a salir de control, amiga! —exclamó alargando la "a", corriendo por los sacos de brillo rosa mientras tiraba al muchacho.

**•••••**

Dipper caminó un corto trayecto para llegar al edificio casi vacío de al lado del teatro -pues casi todos estaban en éste, preparándose-. Estando allí subió hasta el balcón del segundo piso para buscar algo de soledad y se sentó en el suelo a meditar sobre todo.

Hace pocos meses que él y su hermana se habían mudado al pueblo de Gravity Falls, Oregón. En primera a Dipper le había resultado algo maravilloso hace algunos veranos, cuando se quedaron con sus tíos Stanley y Stanford. Las tantas anomalías que le presentaba Ford eran increíbles, e incrementaban su interés en el pueblo.

Por otro lado, Mabel apenas llegó se hizo amiga de casi todo el pueblo -nada sorprendente-, hasta de una chica rubia y presumida llamada Pacífica - eso a todos les resultó sorprendente-.

Incluso Dipper, siendo Dipper, había conseguido hacer muy buenas amistades.

La primera vez que vino, a sus trece años, el había querido quedarse a estudiar con su tío Ford, en el pueblo, pero su hermana se había negado completamente a la idea, argumentando lo sola quedaría sin su gemelo. Dipper, como el buen hermano que es, decidió regresar con Mabel a California.

Después de un tiempo los chicos decidieron contemplar la idea con sus padres, la oportunidad de estudio, y el hecho de que Dipper no sufría ser excluido como pasaba en Piedmont, y pues... aquí están ahora.

Empero, la castaña había pedido que ambos fueran a la escuela del pueblo, siendo que para él, el punto de estar en Gravity Falls, era aprovechar todo su potencial con Ford, no en la secundaria, haciendo obras de teatro que los maestros le obligaban a organizar todo, siendo, a su parecer, una actividad inútil si no te gustaba.

¿Era su culpa demostrar abiertamente ser tan organizado?

Pero volviendo al tema, por alguna razón, se estaba arrepintiendo de su elección. Ya que desde que se había mudado tenía una extraña sensación que no tuvo la primera vez en el pueblo.

Era una de constante peligro, de amenaza...

Y sobretodo, la de ser observado.

Seguido se encontraba asimismo volteando paranoico a todos lados, buscando unos ojos. El sabía de todas las criaturas que habitaban el el lugar, pero este sentimiento... era totalmente diferente al que le daban los otros seres.

Incluso unos mosquitos le escribieron "_suidado_ _con_ _vill_" con ronchas. Aunque no tenía ni idea de que podía significar.

Sus tíos, principalmente Ford, se comportaban de de manera sospechosa a veces, y había unas partes del diario de su tío muy extrañas, con casi todo tachado, o con las páginas que le seguían arrancadas. Su tío siempre había contestado cada una de sus dudas, y se esforzaba en explicarle todo lo que podía, sin embargo, cada vez que Dipper le preguntaba algo sobre el tema, solamente daba evasivas. Y al intentar buscar respuestas en Stan, él solo decía que era "asunto de cerebritos."

Definitivamente algo raro pasaba en el pueblo.

_"Pin..."_

Interrumpio sus pensamientos.

De nuevo, se sentía observado.

_"Pino..."_

Recordó que estaba solo en el balcón, y con algo de miedo, volteó a su lado...

Solo era un chico.

Un chico rubio.

Y lo estaba viendo.

—¿Hola?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TODAVÍA LE FALTA ASDFGHH_**

**Notitas chafas:**

Cosas que pueden resultar ilógicas:

-En obras donde yo he visto la preparación, el maquillaje tarda un bueeeen, por si alguien decia que en menos de una hora estaba eso listo.

-Con lo de la inyección, en mi país siempre dan inyecciones para las náuseas.

—Puse "Alexander" por que recordé que un "crush" de Mabel era Alexander Hamilton (lo menciona en el episodio de cupido, es el chico del billete de 10 dolares) Obviamente que no es Hamilton, solo puse el nombre.

—Esto solo es un dato, iba a poner a Marmando como humano por que si

_COMO PODRÁN NOTAR_.

En este AU

Dipper y Mabel llegaron teniendo 13 y no 12, como en la serie.

Significa que hubo muchos cambios, example, no saben de la existencia de Bill, debido a que llegaron cuando Ford ya había salido del Portal, entre otros tantos.

Esto, pues me lo inventé yo cuando me acababa de despertar en la tarde, se podría decir que es un AU de mi autoría, y si les gusta, pues me avisan.

¿Cómo solucionaron Ford y Stan sus brother issues? imagínenselo, jaja no es cierto tengo sueño.

Lamentablemente, Fanfiction quita la edición que le hice al fic y luego como que se y auto-acomoda bien raro, me frustra.

Espero, les haya gustado, y cualquier opinión y/o comentario (o corrección ajs) porfissss comenten, y si sí les gusto, corazonceenlo.

**_Spag Demon_**


End file.
